


Damaged

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, almost break up, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata clings on. Oikawa stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i got from an ask on tumblr which turned into my venting about my current situation

“I’m scared.” Hinata’s voice is hoarse, broken. He’s shaking, sitting against the wall in the fetal position, his hands crossing over his chest with his hands holding a shaky death grip on his arms. “I’m so scared.”

Oikawa kneels down - just enough space to let Hinata breathe. “What are you scared of?” he asks, voice soft, gentle, soothing. But it does anything but soothe Hinata. It makes his chest tighten and ring with anxiety - fear. 

Hinata chokes on his tears, curling more into himself. He shakes his head, refusing to answer, refusing to acknowledge the feelings burying deep in his heart. Oikawa lifts a hand to rest on Hinata’s knee, but he flinches away. Oikawa’s hand falls, back to his side. A hiccup leaves Hinata’s throat as he cries.

Oikawa is at a loss of what to do. He racks his mind, trying to come up with something, anything to perhaps calm him down. But he comes up with nothing. Maybe it was over for them. Maybe it was time for _them_ to stop.

“Do you…” Oikawa pauses, biting on his lip, hesitating the slightest bit. “Do you want to… break u-”

Hinata lunges forward, effectively cutting Oikawa off as he accidentally knocks him to the floor. Hinata buries his head into his chest, his shaking hands now gripping tightly onto Oikawa’s shirt. He mumbles out tiny, broken refusals, not wanting to let go.

Oikawa lays there with Hinata trembling, sobbing on top of him. He doesn’t move. He’s scared of moving. He’s scared that if he does, he’ll fuck something else up.

Hinata lays there on top of Oikawa, trembling, sobbing. He doesn’t say anything. He’s scared of saying something. He’s scared that if he does, he’ll fuck everything up.

Neither of them know what to do. Neither of them know what to say. So they lie there and wait - wait for something else to come along to save them, or to ruin them.

**Author's Note:**

> im a hypocrite


End file.
